Lenalidomide, shown below, is a well known bortezomib.
Since lenalidomide is a known and useful pharmaceutical, it is desirable to discover novel derivatives thereof. Lenalidomide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,517; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.